After the King
by ForbiddenLife
Summary: Read to see what happens to Frodo and Sam after the Crowning of King Elesser and before Frodo leaves. PLEASE there are some spoilers. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOTR! R&R please...
1. Default Chapter

Note that some of the dialog in this story is from the Book/Movie of the Lord of the Rings. Please if you read it, don't contact me saying that I stole it.  
  
It was three days after the crowning of King Elesser. The hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are sitting in the Great Hall in Minas Tirith. They where celebrating the crowning of the new King of Middle Earth and the completed Journey of the Ring.  
  
Arwen Undomiel sat at the High Table at the front of the Hall. She looked around as if she was looking for something or someone. Her gaze shifted over to the four hobbits laughing and talking. Frodo spotted and laughed and waved a hand. Arwen returned the wave with a small smile.  
  
"Hello Frodo." Said Arwen as she walked gracefully over to the hobbits, her cloud blue gown floated behind her.  
  
"Why, hello Lady Arwen!" cried Sam, as he spotted her coming toward them.  
  
"Are you having a merry time?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, I am having a fine time. Have you seen King Elesser? Around?" asked Arwen.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't." replied Frodo.  
  
Merry was talking to a Dwarf over on his right about his journey. He told him about the departure of the Fellowship as Boromir died. The Dwarf seemed very interested in his story. While Merry was talking Pippin Took reached over and took a hunk of mashed potatoes off of Merry's plate. Unfortunately, Pippin wasn't very quite and careful and Merry heard him take his potatoes.  
  
"Hey Pippin! Those where MY potatoes. You have your own!" cried Merry.  
  
"I know, and I'm taking them and going to eat them." Replied Pippin.  
  
"Oh no your not!" said Merry as he took back his hunk of potatoes.  
  
Frodo and Arwen laughed as Pippin and Merry fought over the hunk of food. But Frodo stopped laughing and looked down at his plate. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. He didn't know why, or what made him lose his appetite.  
  
"Frodo...are you okay?" asked Arwen.  
  
"The memory of the Ring is strong, my Lady Arwen." Replied Frodo.  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Arwen and placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Mister Frodo. Are you all right?" asked Sam as he was seeing that Frodo stopped eating his meal.  
  
"Not...entirely." Said Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, feels the power of the Ring, still Sam. He will never stop feeling it I suppose." Explained Arwen.  
  
Frodo suddenly got up from the table and walked out of the Hall. He walked down the long corridors of Minas Tirith. He looked up at the painted ceilings, and walls. Frodo made his way out to the walls of Minas Tirith and leaned on them.  
  
Looking out of a window on one of the floors in the citadel. Gandalf the White saw Frodo leaning over the railing and looking out at the perished land. Gandalf walked over to the stairs and made his way to Frodo.  
  
"Are you in pain, Frodo?" asked Gandalf as he approached him.  
  
"The memory of the Ring is strong..." replied Frodo.  
  
"Do you miss the Ring." Asked Gandalf.  
  
Frodo thought for a while and then said, "I don't know what you call it but maybe wounded by it..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Back at the feast Merry and Pippin were still fighting over the potatoes. Sam looked at them and sighed.  
  
"You know what?" said Sam as he took Pippin and Merry's plates and split the hunk of potatoes in half and put each half on Merry and Pippin's plates.  
  
Pippin looked at him in awe. "I never though of that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That's because you never think when you eat pippin." Said Merry. 


	2. The Tellings of the Journey of the Ring

"Well, I'm going to see where Mister Frodo is about." Said Sam. He got up and walked out the Hall. He walked down the Long corridors of Minas Tirith reading all the paintings on the walls. He noticed that the paintings where of old wars in Minas Tirith. He stopped at a painting of Sauron, glanced at it and walked quickly away. He made his way to Frodo who was leaning on a railing in front of Minas Tirith.  
  
"Frodo, are you okay?" Sam asked as he approached him. He saw that Gandalf was with him. "Gandalf, is he okay?"  
  
"I had a shadow of a memory of the Ring." Explained Frodo. "But now it is gone. Lead me back to the Feast!"  
  
Frodo took hold of Sam's arm and guided Frodo down the long Halls that he just came out of. Gandalf followed them. Suddenly Frodo stopped at the painting of Sauron and glanced at it and said, "Gandalf, was this Sauron, before he fell." He pointed to a picture of Sauron with his gagged armor and the Ring on his left hand.  
  
A shadow came over Gandalf's face. "Indeed, it is. Frodo, hurry along now." As they came back to the Hall, Sam, Gandalf and Frodo sat at their tables.  
  
Lord Elrond stood up at the High Table trying to quite everyone down. Finally once everyone quieted down. Elrond said, "My dear hobbits, elves, dwarves, and other creatures of Middle Earth. We gather here to celebrate the crowning of the new King of Middle Earth."-Cheers rose in the atmosphere-"Also! We have come here to congratulate the completed Journey of the Ring by Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. "-Louder cheers where heard through out Minas Tirith. -"I would like it if Master Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee would come up to the High Table and tell their dangerous journey of destroying the Ring..." The whole Room quieted down, as Frodo and Sam stood up and walked over to the High Table.  
  
Sam and Frodo told of their journey at the start when they first learned of the Ring, and how Sam became Frodo's companion. They told of their terror of the Black Riders, looking for them, hunting them. And of the accident at the Prancing Pony, the tragedy at Weathertop after what seemed like hours, Frodo and Sam came to Shelob's Lair.  
  
"When, I came out of the Lair, I was at the final stairway of the long stairway of the Cirith Ungol. I had no idea that Shelob was above and all sides of me when I faced the stairs Shelob came upon me. Bound me up..." retold Frodo.  
  
"As I fought my way through the sticky, cobwebbed filled Lair, I saw that I was too late...Frodo had already been caught. I choked back the tears and fought for my life. Once Shelob retreated back to her Lair, I ran over to Frodo. I knew he was gone...gone for ever, so I took the Ring and hid, for I saw that Frodo's sword, sting, gleamed blue, so I took up Frodo's sword. Two orcs came by and said that Frodo was not dead! He was just unconscious. They took him to the Enemy's tower and stripped him. They searched his belongings, looking for the Ring. I came up and stabbed one orc for the Shire, another orc for my Old Gaffer, and one for Frodo. I freed my master and we dressed in orc's garments..."  
  
Frodo finished the story up and once he was done Elrond summoned them back to their tables. Everyone seemed shocked since the whole room was quiet and no one has ever heard the story of the Journey of the Ring.  
  
"Well, now!" said Elrond standing up. "Anyone else would like to share their story?" 


End file.
